In the Case of an Emergency
by Silver-Eyed-Rukia
Summary: Please dial this number, but be cautious: The owner may kiss you senseless.


**In the Case of an Emergency  
**

by

_Silver-Eyed Rukia_

**Rated:** T

**Summary:** What do you do when you have to get something fixed? You get an electrician.

**Pairing:** hinted Shizuru x Natsuki

**Note:** This isn't beta-ed, so please ignore any mistakes. Or point them out and correct me, whatever you prefer.

* * *

A low groan escaped my dry throat as I felt the heat against the bare skin of my legs. I wished for a sweet release from this torture life had decided to put me through as I leaned back in my chair, one arm limply hanging off to one side, the other arm moving in a rythmical action of fanning wind onto my heated face.

It was barely the middle of July and Japan already had to endure temperatures well above 28 degree Celsius. The cicadas were chirruping and the windbells danced as a soft, yet still warm breeze swept through the open window. Their melodious sounds rode alongside the wind, reaching my ears and caressing them with their tune.

I had just gotten home from University after a rather short day of education. I had went home earlier than usual because of an appointment I had to attend.

I stopped fanning for a moment to glare daggers at my broken A/C, hoping that my crimson eyes would do their colour justice and melt the damned device before I resumed the motion: It was just too hot. I briefly wondered how any sane person would step out into this heat on their own accord as the sounds of an engine being turned off reached my ears, drowning out the windbells' tune.

I checked the watch before giving a breath of relief.

'_Finally._'

I quickly changed into a fresh shoulderless top, snapped my fan shut and went to answer the door. I remembered the night from two days ago, the night where I had noticed that my A/C was broken for the first time. Needless to say I had been sleep-deprived the following morning, very much so. I could sleep on a stony floor if I had too, but this heat was something even I had a tough time with.

The doorbell rang and I answered it with a polite "Yes?" to make sure I was expecting the right person. A low, husky voice answered with a short "Artemis Electronics" and I let him in, expecting to come face to face with a male being in less than a few moment. Oh how wrong I was.

Long, midnight-coloured hair followed the tall beauty's long steps up the stairs, flowing behind her like a river following its stream. As the pale woman came by a window her silky hair sparkled a lovely shade of blue in the sun's intense light, proving my assumption of her being a natural ravenhead. What I thought to be slender legs were firmly stuck in safety boots and a black overall that did nothing to hide her womanly curves.

I heard something drop in the distance as the figure came to a halt in front of me, face somewhat expressionless as stunningly deep emeralds locked onto my crimsons. Before any words could be spoken the woman bend down, picked something up and shoved it into my face. I blinked at the object, recognizing it as my fan. '_Well, that explains the sound from just now_', I mused, snapping out of my daze.

"Thank you very much...?", I stretched, eager to find out the beautiful woman's name as I offered her my unoccupied hand. My hopes were shattered though as she just nodded, mumbling a quiet "Kuga" into her non-exiting beard and strode right past me, leaving me, yet again, in a daze by the door.

When I came to just a few seconds later the pale woman had already found my broken A/C and had started to work on it, being tall enough to fix it even without using a ladder.

I was perplex, to say the least. Stunned into silence by the presence of an undescribable, pale beauty that strode into my home with a bluntness that intrigued me.

I sat down, seeing as I could do nothing to be of assistance. Well, that just made some room for me to be active in another way.

I let my eyes wander over her form, taking in a generally strong, lean body. Well defined arms worked their way through tools and screws, a face that rivaled the beauty of a in marble carved goddess scrunched up every now in then, as if in deep thought. Emeralds shone with an intelligence behind them that made me doubt the woman's job, seeing that she was here as an electrician. As I travelled a bit lower I noticed the absence of anything that could have been labeled as a top, revealing more porcelain-like skin.

I felt a smirk creep unto my features at the sight, devilish thoughts entering my mind. Yet I stayed silent, hoping for an opening in the quiet beauty's defence.

I unconsciously tightened my grip on the fan, just now remembering ever holding it in the first place. I hadn't noticed because since the arrival of Snow White the temperature seemed to have dropped, if just the tiniest bit.

I swallowed as a strap of her overall slipped off her shoulder as she stood on her toes, inspecting the A/C and felt the salvia slide down my dry throat. I supressed a cough and went to grab some water, my eyes never leaving the obvious outlines of abs.

When I came back the young woman was intensly looking at some loose wires and cables, not even having noticed my absence at all.

"Kuga-san, can I offer you some water?", I asked in my sweetest voice, making use of my Kyoto-ben to its fullest.

My accented voice seemed to break through her concentration as the face of a goddess was turned my way and her hands reached out for the small bottle I held out to her.

"Thanks", she said, her husky voice sending a cold shiver down my spine. Her eyes closed as she brought the bottle up to her mouth, nearly emptying the contents in one go.

'_My, what an interesting person you are, Kuga-san._'

* * *

Non-carbonated, cold water slid down my dry throat as I took another sip from the offered beverage, enjoying the cool path it left on its journey through my body. I put down the now empty bottle and placed it on a nearby desk, seeing as the owner of the apartment was currently nowhere to be seen.

Fujino was it, right? I suck at remembering the name of our customers, one of the few reasons I rarely spoke while working as an electrician. Another reason is because I suck at multi-tasking too so I'd take me hours to get done if I'd happily chatted with every person I came across at my job.

I let my green gaze travel through the nicely furnitured room, absentmindedly noticing the various trophies stacked in a crystalline showcase.

'_Huh, seems to be a smart chick. Whatever, back to work._'

What I wasn't prepared for though was a pair of startling red rubies to pierce my own eyes as I turned around, which resulted in me jumping out of my skin at the sight. As I flailed my arms as to not fall flat on my ass, two strong, slender arms caught my own more muscular ones.

"Kannin na, Kuga-san, I did not mean to scare you. I was simply observing your work, it is quite interesting to do so", the chestnut-blonde smiled up at me, seeing that my safety boots made me slightly taller than her. I resisted the urge to blush as she let go of my arms, the feeling of her touch still lingering there.

"No harm done."

I was irritated. Usually the customers would go watch TV or do some kind of work or whatever, not sit on their behinds and watch me work. It was a somewhat unsettling feeling because of her intense gaze but I shrugged it off, rearranging the strap of my overall.

As I moved to get duct tape a sudden thought crossed my mind.

"Natsuki's fine", I said into the room, not adressing her directly as I fixed the cables that hung loosely from the device.

A soft "Hm" was heard, the shuffling of clothes followed. Soon enough I could smell the woman's perfume as she moved to stand beside me and I was suddenly aware of the fact that I probably smelled worse than the men's changing room. Why it bugged me I didn't know, but it did.

"Natsuki. What a fitting name for this time of the year."

Emeralds flew from the A/C to the tall brunette as I searched her features for any kind of amusement, but they found none. But they found something else: long, slender legs and bare feet, a nicely shaped butt that was not very well hidden in tight, blue hotpants and a well developed feminine body clad in a purple, shoulderless top. She smiled as she caught me staring and this time I couldn't stop the blush from reaching my cheeks.

"My mum gave me the name, said it'd suit me."

"It certainly does, Natsuki."

I ignored her slowly approaching form and grabbed a screwdriver, placing the bars over the device again. I inspected my work as I wiped away beads of sweat from my forehead, feeling some of the droplets disappear into my overall. I turned around, coming face to face with crimsons again, but this time I was expecting them. I smirked as disappointment flashed through her eyes at not having been able to scare me a second time.

"All done, Miss."

"Please call me Shizuru, Natsuki."

'_Damn this woman..._'

"The A/C should be working now, there were a few blown cables, nothing major", I told her, grabbing my stuff and roughly throwing it into my toolbox. This was the last job for today and I still had to learn for my exams. Working as an electrician was just a way to pay for University after all.

"We'll send you the bill in about 3 days. Have a nice day, Shizuru."

As I turned a final time, this time with the intention to leave, a soft hand made a grab for my wrist, firmly stopping me dead in my tracks.

"I am very sorry, but I seem to have misplaced the number of Artemis Eletronics. Natsuki does not happen to have it on her, does she?"

I was usually known for being quite dense, more than often not realizing a flirt when it was thrown my way but damn! This woman could've asked for a tissue and it would have sounded like a flirt. I checked the watch with a look over her shoulder and grinned.

"I do happen to have it on me, Shizuru."

I rummaged through one of the many pockets of my overall and fished out an old business card. I leaned over to her, noses nearly brushing as I put it into her inviting cleavage. My feral grin never left my face as I watched her blush a nice shade of red that rivaled the colour of her eyes, waving a goodbye as I left her apartment through the door with a final statement.

"No one holds a candle against the Kuga way of flirting, Miss."

As I skipped down the stairs I wondered how long it would take her to notice my number on the back of the card.

* * *

Just some light fun to ease the pain in my left foot. I tore one of my ligaments and it's hurting like a bitch.

PS: Everyone who thought about sex while reading the first few words: Get your minds out of the gutter :p

**Also:**

Be sure to check out my facebook profile. Questions, requests and everything else is much appreciated ;)

facebook SilverEyedRukia

**Phrase of the Day**

_But I'm so scared to give away every little secret that I hide behind  
_

"What if I told you" Jason Walker_  
_

**If you liked it, please** **REVIEW**.

No flaming please.


End file.
